Noble Intentions
by LeoN WiNgsteiN
Summary: Asami stops by the movers set looking for Varrick and finds herself confronted with Bolin and their mutual desires. Oneshot.


Asami brushed a strand of her long, wavy hair out of her eye. She stood with a smile behind one of the multiple cameras that were pointed at the scene in the large warehouse soundstage.

On the set, Bolin stood, much of his body exposed, one foot up on a rock, hands on his hips, chest out, while he gave forth an inspiring, if incredibly cheesy, speech.

"And _never again_ shall the vile Unalaq sink his greedy claws into the spirit and determination of the Southern Water Tribe!" He shouted, nearing the conclusion of his soliloquy. "Not while I, the hero of the Southern Water Tribe, Nuktuk, am around to put an end to it!" He flashed a grin at the camera, and Asami couldn't help but grinning back. It was infectious, his smile.

She had stopped by to speak to Varrick about potential advertising opportunity in movers like the one she was watching Bolin shoot right now, but had gotten sidetracked by the goofy grin and total committal to the part that Bolin offered in portrayal of his character.

"That's a cut!" shouted the director. "I'm going to look this film over in the viewing station—take five!"

The crew that was manning the video and sound equipment released their responsibilities and slumped away, going to do whatever it was that they did while on break. Bolin kept grinning, surveying his dominion. His grin widened when he saw Asami approaching him.

"Hey, Asami!" he shouted, waving to her. "Did you see my speech?"

"I caught the end of it, she said. He caught her up in his big arms and nearly suffocated her in a hug. "It seems very inspiring," she said as he released her.

"Thanks!" he said. "I've been really working on it. It might not really seem like it, but these movers are really making a difference in the way people feel about the South. And if I do well, I'm just doing my part."

"Wow…" said Asami. Her mind flashed back to Bolin's new, more lavish lifestyle. She hadn't though that he was doing this with such noble intentions.

"Yeah, well, I like the cash and fame," he said, "but even with that, I can't forget why I got into this in the first place."

Asami just gave him a smile for a moment, transfixed by his goofy enthusiasm. She realized what she was doing and straightened herself out. "Um," she said, "speaking of getting into things… what's up with that outfit?"

Bolin looked down at himself, and Asami could see the tint of red as it rose in his cheeks. Asami found her eyes wandering down his barreled chest to the tight shorts he was outfitted with, and her eyes lingered there before she forced herself to pull her eyes away.

"Varrick said it helps to keep a wider demographic," he said. "Something about keeping the women interested." He shrugged.

"Trust me, they are," said Asami. She clapped a hand to her mouth, and it was her time to turn red. She had not meant to say that out loud. She noticed Bolin's eyes flitting down her own figure as hers had just run up and down his, and was suddenly acutely aware that they were alone in the large production warehouse, everyone else gone off for a break that would undoubtedly take more than just five minutes.

"What you're doing, helping out the South with your mecha tanks, that's, uh, pretty good… as well…" said Bolin, meaning it but obviously distracted by the powerful woman standing in front of him.

Asami lifted her shoulder and let them fall, her eyes tracing their way from Bolin's chest to his eyes, the little curl bobbing above them. "I guess… I—I'm doing my part, just like you are."

Bolin held out a hand, brushing her elbow before dropping his arm again. Asami was dressed semi-formally, as she usually was, a well put-together business woman. And he could tell that though she made it seem effortless, the subtle ways in which her outfit accented her already beautiful body was well thought-out. And following this, he could tell how smart she was, because even in the dim light she looked completely radiant.

"Our devotion to the cause is a push in the right direction—" Bolin tried to continue with the banal conversation that they were attempting to uphold, a façade covering their true intentions. Asami pressed her hand, the hand that would sometimes bear her equalist glove, hard against the large man's chest, pushing him backward onto the set of the movie. He found himself on his back on top of some fake snowdrifts made of a table with padding. Asami positioned herself on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning down over his body to grasp his face and make contact with her own.

Bolin's arms were held out for a moment, as he wasn't completely sure what to do with the situation, but then they found their way to Asami, caressing her back, pulling her closer. She slipped her tongue between his lips and he could feel a bead of sweat forming above his brow. One hand slipped from her side to her breast, and she responded by moving one of her own hands to his stomach, sliding downward, her finger dancing along his waistband for a moment before trailing its way back to his chest.

A short gasp of breath from each of them, and their lips met anew. Bolin broke away momentarily, planting a series of sweet kisses down Asami's slender neck, and she gave a small gasp. She let him nuzzle his way down to her chest before he brought himself back up to her face and their lips reached other again.

Suddenly, Asami felt a great warmth on her back, and they were illuminated. She sat up slowly, a thin thread of spit connecting her to Bolin for just a moment before either fully realized what was going on. Asami rolled off of Bolin to be seated next to him on the faux snowbank. Around them were the crew members and director, all of them with sloppy grins on their faces. Asami flattened her outfit and stood up, straightening her hair. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem," she said. She turned back to Bolin, and back to the rest of the assembled crowd. She saw the absence of the small light on the cameras that would indicate that they were on, and was able to breathe slightly easier. "Um…"

"Why don't you ever have that kind of chemistry on screen with Ginger?" asked the director, in a half laugh. Bolin gave a blushing half-shrug in response. He and Asami made eye contact, and looked away. Then, the both of them began giggling as well, with the rest of the crew.

"I'll see you later, Nuktuk," said Asami, addressing Bolin only, still laughing a little. She tried to give him a wink, but was laughing, and it didn't really get across. She just laughed and blushed a bit more, and hurried out of the warehouse.

Bolin just sat on his snowdrift, a little unsure of how to proceed. He just gave the crew another shrug and stood up slowly, visions of what had just happened still playing over in his head, oblivious to the thoughts of the crew around him. And his smile was even more genuine than before.


End file.
